


St. Barths

by Mindiangrowl



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: AU, F/M, dandy, slight plot with smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindiangrowl/pseuds/Mindiangrowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for a prompt from twitter from @VeraMochaccino aka @sednarb:I want someone to write a smutty fic with "Chloe S" meeting Danny in St Bart's. Just putting it out into the universe.<br/>-MG</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enter Chloe Silverado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sednarb](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sednarb).



> This was previously posted ubetaed on tumblr in honor of MK's bday , if you haven't read it yet, enjoy, if you have, thanks for rereading.  
> -MG

Mindy Lahiri applied the last touches of her makeup to her face, pursed her lips and looked directly into the mirror before speaking, "You are Chloe Silverado and you're here to have a good time in beautiful St. Barths. A place where there are no loser guys, or cheating ex-boyfriends, to ruin your day or your life."

With that said she grabbed her purse and headed out of her hotel room and toward the elevators. Her friend Gwen and Gwen's husband Carl had invited her and some friend of Carl's to St. Barths for a week. Carl had just gotten a promotion and the trip was part of his new bonus. Mindy was reluctant at first to go. She was a successful doctor with her own women's health clinic in Manhattan. She owned her own condo, and could afford anything she wanted. The only thing Mindy hadn't been successful in was love.

She'd gone through a string of relationships, some of them short, others longer, but they all ended with the same result. The relationship went from good to bad and Mindy, whether she ended it or had gotten dumped, always ended up being heartbroken. That was why she only agreed to go on the trip if they agreed to only refer to her as Chloe Silverado, and that they did not try to set her up with any guys. Ever since Mindy broke up with her boyfriend of two years, Cliff Gilbert, Gwen had been trying to fix Mindy up. Gwen had promised that she wasn't going to set her up anymore, and that Carl's college friend, though a male, was married.

Mindy met Gwen and Carl in the lobby of their hotel, and they caught a cab to the restaurant. Mindy was curious about where they were going and decided to ask some questions.

"So where are we having dinner? And what happened to Carl's friend, his wife make him back out of the trip? I mean who lets their husband go off to St.barths on their own on a non-business trip, am I right?" Mindy said, laughing at her own joke.

"He's staying at a different hotel, and meeting us at the restaurant actually. And I didn't want to tell you till we got here, but he's not married, he's single," Gwen confessed.

"What the hell, Gwen! You promised you weren't going to set me up," Mindy said, annoyed.

"Well he was married, he’s just not anymore, something Carl neglected to tell me till last night. The tickets were already booked, and I didn't want to say anything so you wouldn't back out of the trip. You needed a vacation, Mindy, and I promise we are not trying to set you up, you’ve gotta believe me."

"I haven't seen the guy in about a year. I just assumed his wife was traveling, which is why he was coming, but when I asked about her, he told me they weren't together anymore," Carl explained.

"Fine, fine, since we're already here, I guess it doesn't matter, and remember it’s Chloe," Mindy said.

"We're not in public yet, so I'm still gonna call you Mindy."

"Well, what about the cab driver? They're people, too, Gwen," Mindy said.

"Doesn't matter. We're here," Gwen said as the cab driver pulled up to their restaurant.

They went inside to discover Carl had forgotten to set a reservation, but that if they wanted to stay, there was a communal table available. After some discussion, mostly Gwen yelling at Carl and Mindy looking annoyed, they agreed to just sit at the communal table since they were already there. They made their way to the table, sat down, and perused the menu. Mindy suddenly saw a handsome, dark-haired man approach them. She couldn't stop staring. She was immediately attracted to him, until he opened his mouth.

"Hey, Carl, sorry I'm late. The map the hotel clerk gave me to this restaurant was terrible. I had to ask for directions, and the first guy I asked said I should just use my GPS. I was like, are you kidding me? Real men don't rely on technology to tell them where to go. My grandfather never got lost a day of his life, he didn't have GPS, and in fact, he never finished the fifth grade," the man said.

"Danny, you made it. You remember my wife, Gwen, and this is her best friend from college, M-I mean Chloe, Chloe Silverado. Sorry, I'm always confusing her with Gwen's other friend, Maggie. You can have a seat next to her. We're just about to order," Carl said, correcting himself when Mindy glared at him.

"Dr. Daniel Castellano. Nice to meet ya," Danny said, taking a seat next to Mindy.

"You seriously don't use GPS? It’s like in every kind of smart phone these days," Mindy said surprised. This guy looked so young and handsome, but he was so arrogant and curmudgeonly, it instantly drew her off him.

"I don't have one of those. All you need is a basic phone, all those applications and social media crap isn't necessary. Your Twatters, Mybooks and Facespace are just a waste of time," Danny said, then picked up his menu.

"Exsqueeze me, first of all it's apps not applications. Applications are what you fill out for jobs or government stuff. Second of all it’s Twitter, no one’s on Myspace anymore and it’s Facebook. What, did you walk out of the stone age or something? What the hell is your problem, man? No wonder you're divorced," Mindy said.

"Mindy!" Gwen said, shocked.

"Sorry, I apologize, let just get through dinner so I can go back to my hotel room and drink wine," Mindy said.

"You're one to talk lady. I don't see a ring on your finger. You're what, in your late thirties and still single? Might have to do with your head being stuck in all that social media crap, not to mention up your plus sized ass,'' Danny said after thinking through a response. Who did this woman think she was? He thought she was kind of cute, until she opened her mouth. She was obviously one of those superficial Manhattanites, judging from her over the top sparkly shirt.

"Oh, hell no, I am a smart beautiful woman in her mid to late twenties, with an ass that won’t quit, definitely not plus sized. Look at me I'm like a dainty bird."

"Alright, Chloe, Danny, let’s just all settle down and enjoy the meal," Carl said.

Mindy was still steaming but decided to just leave it alone, she was not in the mood for an altercation with the handsome jerk she'd just met sitting next to her. Danny was in no mood to argue either, so he didn't say another word. The dinner was very awkward, even more awkward then normal when eating at a communal table. Nonetheless Gwen and Carl convinced Danny and Mindy to dine again at the same restaurant the next night. Mindy begged to be seated anywhere but next to Danny again, but was given no choice.

They bickered again through out dinner. Mindy got so fed up with Danny's ideals on life and ridicule of her interest in popular culture that she got up from the table and walked away. She heard a voice calling after her and thought it was Gwen, but was surprised to see it was Danny.

"Chloe, stop! Wait, I'm sorry," Danny said, running up to her.

"Go to hell, Daniel Castellano," Mindy said, then continued to walk away. But Danny reached out his hand, gently grabbing her arm to stop her.

"Wait, I really am sorry. Clearly we got off on a wrong foot yesterday and today. I know I can be a bit of a crab. I get kinda grumpy when I'm jet lagged and this hasn't exactly been the best year for me," Danny said apologizing again.

"Oh so you mean, you aren't always an asshole?" Mindy said with a frown.

"Ok, ok, I deserved that. Can I buy you a drink to apologize/" Danny said with a crooked half smile..

"Yeah, sure, but It will take more than buying me one drink to be fully forgiven." Mindy said with a smirk.

"Fine, two," Danny said.

"Now we're talking, Castel-lamo" Mindy said, grabbing his hand and leading him toward the bar.

* * *

 

Somehow two drinks turned into three. They found themselves having a civil conversation as Danny found himself opening up to a complete stranger. Chloe just seemed to have an effect on him, where he couldn't help but blurt out pieces of his life story. The alcohol he was consuming wasn't helping either. Suddenly they found themselves staring into each other’s eyes. She wasn't sure who leaned in first, but suddenly Danny Castellano's mouth was on hers, his tongue in her mouth, hand on her thigh.

They then found themselves in a cab going back to her hotel. They didn't cease their kissing even in the cab. Danny had one hand cupping her face deepening the kiss, while the other snaked around, to firmly squeeze her ass. Mindy roughly ran her hands through Danny's shaggy hair, before letting one of her hands move down to his jeans, grazing her hand up and down his groin region. Danny paid the cab driver when they arrived, and Mindy would have protested if not for the urgency to get up to her hotel room.

They practically raced toward the elevators. Once inside Danny immediately claimed her mouth with his, his hand again claiming possession of her ass cheeks. Mindy moaned against his mouth as he moved his other hand to cup her breast. The elevator signaled their arrival on Mindy's floor and she struggled to find her room key as Danny started to kiss her neck. They stumbled into her hotel room and once inside Danny immediately pushed her up against the wall.

Danny growled as Mindy's hands moved to unbutton and unzip his pants, her hand immediately circling and stroking his now free, hard and pulsating member. Danny removed his jeans, and his shirt, remaining in only his boxers as Mindy worked her hand magic.

Feeling himself getting close he stopped her ministrations. Danny was normally a missionary type, but for some reason he wanted to take his time with Chloe. He wanted to revel in every part of her voluptuous body, especially that round and full ass of hers, if only he had some melted chocolate.

"You have too many clothes on, not fair," He growled.

"You're, you're right," Mindy said her breathing hard and heavy.

She pulled her shirt off and Danny made quick work of removing her lacy bra. He took a moment to admire her full and supple breasts, before taking the left, then the right into his mouth. He gently nipped at and sucked on them before trailing kisses down from her breast to her abdomen and lower. He then recaptured her mouth with a slow and sensual kiss. Mindy had never been kissed this passionately before. She may not have liked some of the things that came out of his mouth, but she sure as hell enjoyed the things he could with it when it was connected to hers.

Danny's hands worked to pull down her skirt, slipping a finger in to the seam of her panties. Thank god she'd only packed her sexy cute underwear. She didn't expect to be having sex with basically a stranger, but hell, it pays to be prepared. And boy was it paying, as Danny pulled her panties down to her thighs with his teeth. She moaned as he slipped one finger then a second into her core, thrusting slowly at first, then faster.

"Oh God, Chloe, you’re so wet, so tight," Danny said, taking a moment to breathe.

When had his voice gotten so dark and raspy? Mindy didn't care that he still thought her name was Chloe as long as he kept doing what he was doing with his fingers. Danny continued to work her with his fingers, his other hand teasing and flicking across her clit. Mindy found herself moaning as she could feel her climax approaching. Danny could feel her muscles start to clench around his fingers. He wanted to taste her so he stopped kissing her and exchanged his finger for his tongue.

His tongue delved into her folds, darting it in and out of her vagina. He moved his mouth to her clit, sucking and licking it with his mouth. He reintroduced his finger as well and Mindy lost it, cumming long and hard around his fingers. He returned his mouth lower, sucking up the juice as a second orgasmic wave hit her.

"Oh my god...oh my god, Danny," Mindy said, panting and barely able to speak. She was not expecting this, but she wasn't complaining either. Danny just smiled, stood up, and kissed her.

"I really am so sorry for what I said when we first met. You are absolutely fucking gorgeous, inside and out. I was an idiot. I know we haven't known each other that long, but I can tell you're, you're really great," Danny said, looking away and running his hand through his hair shyly.

"Danny, look at me. You're really great, too, not to mention smoking hot and really, like really good with your hands. I'm sorry your ex couldn't see that. I've only known you two days, and, clearly, she's an idiot for giving up, well, all of this," Mindy said, motioning with her hands to his rock hard and fit body.

"Thanks, Chloe, that's really nice of you to say," Danny said with a crooked smile.

"Chloe, right. That's not actually my real name. I figured if I'm gonna have a guy go down on me like you just did, he should at least know my real name." Mindy said with a grimace, not sure what Danny was going to think.

"You don't have to worry about that. I already know it. You’re Dr. Mindy Lahiri," Danny said with a smile.

"Wait, what? What do you mean you already know it’s Mindy? Are you some crazy stalker serial murderer like the ones on Dateline," Mindy said, moving away.

"No, oh come on, why would you jump straight to that conclusion? Carl let it slip yesterday when you and Gwen went to the restroom. I promised him I would play along so he didn't get in trouble with Gwen," Danny said.

"Oh, ok, yeah that makes more sense. For the record I'm really glad you're not going to murder me and throw my body into the ocean, never to be found, leaving my parents, friends and colleagues wondering what happened to me. They'd express their grief in a Dateline special about my disappearance, and two years later they'd make a Lifetime movie about me. The actress playing me would be Frieda Pinto," Mindy said dramatically.

"You, uh, sound like you've thought about that a lot. You're hot, but you're kind of a little nut job. And for the record, I like Mindy Lahiri a lot better than Chloe Silverado. It fits you more," Danny said, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. She could feel his erection poking through his boxers and rubbing against her heat.

"Now that you know my name, how about we introduce your penis to my vagina?" Mindy asked with raised eyebrows.

"I don't know why, but I still want to hit it," Danny said with a smirk.

"What do you m-" Mindy said, but Danny's mouth was already on hers. He removed his boxers, kicking them off, and was now as naked as she was.

"Put your leg up," He practically growled, and she complied.

She wrapped her leg around his taut muscles as he pressed her against the wall. He entered her in one swift motion, causing her to gasp at the feel of his hard, full length inside of her. Once he got his footing right, Danny begin to pump into her, slowly at first then faster, while sucking and biting at her neck. Mindy moaned as she pulled at Danny's hair.

"Oh God, Mindy, damn!" Danny said as he continued to pump in and out. He found her ass, cupping her cheeks and pushing himself even deeper.

Mindy gasped again as her climax began to build again, with each pump and thrust into her from Danny. She thought his oral, and kissing was good, but hot damn, Danny really knew how to use his cock, too. Mindy climaxed first, her walls shuddering around him. A few minutes later, she felt Danny's body jerk then the warm sensations of him emptying into her as he came.They stayed connected for a few minutes, Danny's head resting on her breast as she leaned against the wall of her hotel room.

"Wow," Mindy said after finally catching her breath enough to speak.

"You could say that again," Danny said, lifting up his head and looking at her with a look of adoration that no one else had ever given her. He pulled out of her and went to clean up in the bathroom.

"Are you, um, are you gonna stay?" Mindy said, looking down. She didn't know what this was to him. Was this just a one-time thing on vacation? Was it just two single and lonely people connecting in lust?

"Why would I leave?" Danny asked, confused.

"Well I mean, not like I do this all the time, but this is usually the point where the guy leaves," Mindy said.

"What! No, I don't know how any guy could walk away from you. I know it’s still really early, and I don't know about you, but I felt something. There's something here between us," Danny said.

"Yeah, no, I, I felt it, too." Mindy said.

"Good, cause I'd like to get to know you some more, here in this hotel room. Then tomorrow I'd like to take you on a date, a real one at a non-communal table. How does that sound?" Danny said, walking closer to her and cupping her face in his hands.

"Perfect," Mindy said, closing the gap between them and kissing him.


	2. What Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muse was inspired to continue this,may or may not contain smut, at least not in the consecutive chapts, and though I've listed it as five chapters I'm not sure how many chapts it will be depends on where my muse takes me,enjoy.  
> -MG

Danny and Mindy spent the rest of the night just talking. Danny told Mindy about his ma, his little brother Ritchie, and his estranged father. Mindy told Danny about her strict yet loving parents and her little brother Rishi. They then talked about work, discovering that their practices were located not too far from each other. They'd also discovered they'd almost done residency at the same hospital, Mindy had gotten a late offer to Johns Hopkins when another student had dropped out. After spending a couple of years working in Baltimore, Mindy was able to start her own practice in New York, a place she always dreamed of living.

"Who knows, Danny, in a different life, we might have been co-workers," Mindy said as she curled into his side, her head on his bare chest. His arm wrapped around her side as they lay naked on her hotel bed.

"Oh, yeah, I bet we would have hated each other," Danny said with a smirk.

"Maybe at first, but then I'd make you my friend and eventually we would fall in love, cause well, look at me. And you clearly can't resist my brown sugar, and by brown sugar, I mean my butt," Mindy smirked back at him.

"You got that right, I love your brown sugar," Danny said, and made a point to move his hand down her waist and grab her ass.

"And hey, what about me? There's nothing you find irresistible about me?" Danny asked.

"Hmm, I dunno, let me think," Mindy said putting her hand under her cheek with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you can't think of anything?" Danny said as the minutes ticked by of her thinking.

"No, just too many to mention, but I guess I can tell you my top three," Mindy said with a smirk. She found she liked making Danny all flustered. It was so cute.

"Oh, really, what's your top three?" Danny asked.

"Your scrumptious lips for one, I can't get enough of those. Your smothering eyes, those damn pony eyelashes, and your little white butt isn't bad either," Mindy said.

"Technically, that's four things, not three," Danny said.

"Whatever. Shut up and kiss me," Mindy said and Danny complied, cupping her face and kissing her. They continued to kiss before breaking apart. They were both exhausted, so Mindy returned her head resting on his chest. He pulled the blanket around them tighter, and wrapped his arm around her waist again, pulling her close. They both quickly fell asleep.

* * *

 

Mindy woke up to the sound and feel of something vibrating and buzzing. Her body always woke up as it was trained to wake up for hospital pages when she was on call. She opened her eyes and it took her a minute to recognize her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was that she was in a hotel room, her own. Which reminded her that she was on a week long vacation in the Caribbean so the buzzing was not coming from her pager but her cell phone. She also noticed a warmth surrounding her, that's when the memory of the previous night and day rushed back to her. She was in bed with Dr. Daniel Castellano, a man she had gone from hating to possibly falling in love with in two short days. She moved to get up to head to the bathroom to freshen up her face, brush her teeth and hair, and apply light makeup, but Danny's arms tightened around her waist.

"You sneaking off?" Danny asked, his eyes still closed.

"What? No, it's my hotel room. If anyone was gonna be sneaking off it would be you," Mindy said.

"True, but I wouldn't do that. There's no reason for me to sneak off or leave. Well, I will eventually have to go back to my hotel before our date," Danny said with a smirk, his eyes now open.

"That is true," Mindy said with a smile. She hadn't felt like this in awhile. Danny gazed at her like he did the night before, and lazily traced circles on her bare back.

"What?" Mindy asked as he stared and smiled.

"Nothing, you're just even more beautiful in the daylight," Danny said, which made Mindy blush. She always made an effort to conceal her body and the flaws she felt she had around her romantic partners, but Danny didn't even seem to notice her messy hair, or the dark circles she had in the morning.

"Thanks," Mindy said, putting her head down shyly. Danny lifted her chin up and leaned in and kissed her. The kissing turned passionate but they were interrupted when Mindy's phone began to play 'Who Let the Dogs Out’ by the Baha Men, the chorus playing over and over again, until Mindy fetched her phone.

"Sorry, that's my practice’s head nurse, Morgan. I told him to only call for emergencies. I've got to call him back, should probably take a second," Mindy said, getting up from the bed with a sheet wrapped around her.

"Yeah, sure," Danny replied.

Mindy walked away and also noticed a couple of missed calls from Gwen, her brother Rishi, a bunch of texts and calls from Morgan. Morgan was kind of more than her nurse, he sometimes served as her assistant of sorts. He'd helped her through some tough times and they'd developed a weird kind of friendship. She clicked his number and waited as it rang.

"Morgan Tookers speaking. Who is this?' Morgan asked.

"Morgan, it’s Mindy," Mindy said.

“Mindy who?” Morgan asked.

"Mindy, your boss, Mindy," Mindy said annoyed.

"Oh, Dr.L., whats up?" Morgan said.

"What do you mean what's up? You called me," Mindy said, already frustrated.

"Oh right, well I called Gwen to check up on you, and she said that you stormed off at dinner and that she hadn't heard from you since. So I was worried and I called you."  
  
"Morgan I'm fine, and I told you to call me only if it was an absolute emergency at the practice that Peter couldn't handle," Mindy said.

"Right, Dr.L., I'm sorry. Wait a sec, did you just have sex?" Morgan said.

"Wait, what, why would you ask me that?!" Mindy said, shocked.

"Well you're voice always has a slight change in pitch when you've had really great sex. Who's the guy?" Morgan asked.

"None of your business. I gotta go. Don't call me again unless a celebrity walks into the practice or some other emergency. Bye," Mindy said, hanging up.

"Everything ok?" Danny asked as she walked back over the bed.

"Yeah, great," Mindy said with a smile.

"So, I've gotta go deal with some work emails and check in with my partners, but I'll be back to pick you up for dinner, say around 6?" Danny said.

"Yeah, sounds great," Mindy said a little disappointed. She was hoping they could talk a little more. Danny leaning over her and kissing her sensually before getting up out of the bed, made her feel a little bit better. After Danny got dressed, Mindy walked him to the door. He gave her one more kiss before walking away. Mindy smiled out loud to herself, "I hate to see you go, but I like to look at that butt."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to EmpressT and @Singasaranade for Morgans ringtone, y'all rock. Special thanks as always to my lovely beta @mindian3, for editing. I hope y'all enjoyed this, I cannot say at this time when I will be updating this again, as August is going to be a very busy month, but i will try my best , as well as getting out some more one-shots, thank you for reading, as always follow me @mindiangrowl twitter/tumblr for sneak peeks, to participate in sound boarding, or to just discuss our common obsession TMP and TV, till; next fic, see ya on the flippity flip.  
> -MG


	3. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3, I decided to have it mostly in Danny's POV and picks up when Danny leaves Mindy's hotel room. It was previously posted unbetaed on tumblr, enjoy if you haven't already.  
> -MG

Danny gave Mindy one last kiss before walking out of her hotel room. After she closed the door, he took a few steps then started running his hand down his face.

"What are you doing, Castellano? This is crazy," Danny said before continuing to walk.

Truth was he had fully intended on staying in Mindy’s hotel room, but when she’d got up to answer her phone reality started to hit Danny, and along with it fear. Danny was scared, scared of Mindy and his, dare he think, already strong feelings for her. Danny hadn’t felt this way about anyone in a very long time. Just her smile and touch got his heart racing. That hadn’t happened since Christina.

He and Christina had been separated a full year before they’d legally ended their marriage. The day Danny found Christina in bed with another man, a man he knew and worked with, Danny’s marriage had ended and his heart had broken then encased itself in ice. Danny had dated, if you could even call it that, but the minute he could feel the girl getting attached or serious he pulled away and the relationship ended. He’d kept the secret of his divorce as long as he could. Of course he’d had to tell his Ma and his brother Richie right away. Both admitted to never liking his wife. When the papers were signed and he’d stopped wearing his wedding ring, it all started to feel real.

Danny sometimes still thought about her, but it was always feelings of anger toward her for breaking his heart, for sleeping with one of his business partners and reinforcing his distrust and abandonment issues. Danny would be fine with being single, throwing himself into work and brewing of his beer, but then he’d get lonely and seek out some temporary comfort. Meeting Mindy, this could change things, he didn’t want something temporary with her and that scared him most of all. Her eyes and smile had already started melting the first icy layer around his heart.

He thought about canceling the date, about booking a ticket back to New York, but he knew he couldn’t. He couldn’t be like his namesake, he told her he wasn’t going anywhere and he would be true to his word. Danny got into a cab and headed back to his hotel room. After showering, changing and checking in at the practice he called down to the hotel desk to inquire about local restaurants. He chose one that wasn’t too far from the hotel where Mindy, Carl and Gwen were staying.

"You can do this, Castellano, it’s just a date, it’s not like you’re going steady or anything yet," Danny said to himself in the mirror as he got dressed for his date with Mindy a few hours later. His palms were sweating, he furiously rubbed them on his pants and hoped they would dry by the time his cab arrived at Mindy’s hotel. He grabbed his phone and wallet and just as he started to walk out of his hotel room his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was an unknown number so he ignored it and exited the room.

Catching a cab outside of his hotel room, he headed toward Eden Rock, the luxury hotel where Mindy was staying. Danny had jumped on the trip last minute, Carl had been trying to invite him for weeks prior. It took Jeremy, his office manager and fellow senior partner at his medical practice forcing him to go on paid vacation, to finally accept. That and the fact that Christina would be in New York the same week as the trip for a week long show at one of the local galleries in his neighborhood. Danny felt sick to his stomach thinking about how close she would be, so he called up Carl saying he’d come but that he’d pay his own hotel.

As he stood in front of Mindy’s hotel room, he smiled thinking about how funny life was, cause who knew running away from Christina would lead him right to something he didn’t even know he needed. Mindy was like a breath of fresh air, she’d shaken him out of his daze with that first sentence spoken and had been drawing him in ever since. He took a deep breath before lifting his hand and knocking on her hotel door.

 At six o’clock sharp Mindy heard a knock at her hotel room door. She had grilled Gwen earlier about Danny, when they had met for lunch, and Carl had mentioned that Danny had always been a stickler for time. So she had started getting ready for her dinner with Danny right after she’d eaten, or rather right after she’d purchased a new outfit from the hotel boutique. She opened the door to reveal Danny looking sharp in slacks and a dress shirt.

"Hi," Danny said.

"Hi," Mindy replied.

"You look amazing," Danny said taking in the green dress Mindy had on that showed off her curves nicely.

"Thanks, you don’t look too bad yourself," Mindy said.

Neither knew how to really greet each other after the initial hello, should they kiss lips or on the cheek. It ended up being an awkward hug and after Danny asked if she was ready to go, Mindy nodded, grabbed her small clutch, and exited her hotel room. They walked down the hotel hallway in silence but it wasn’t awkward, they were just enjoying each other’s proximity.

Danny was a perfect gentleman opening doors for her, and as they crossed a small intersection to the area where hotel guests could catch a cab he gently placed his hand on the small of her back. The touch was warm and so quick, she found herself missing it the minute his hand went back down to his side. They got into a cab and Danny gave the driver the name and address of the restaurant.

"So what kind of restaurant are we going to?" Mindy asked.

"It’s some local fusion, French and Caribbean food," Danny said, glancing out the window then turning to face her as they rode in the cab.

"Cool, I only ask cause I’m curious. I’m not a picky eater or anything. I eat basically anything except Chinese and ironically Indian just doesn’t sit well with me," Mindy said and Danny just laughed.

"Ok," Danny said. He didn’t know why he was so nervous. He certainly wasn’t when he was ravishing Mindy the night before, must have been the liquid courage. He both liked and hated that she was so blunt and care free, the complete opposite of him. He mentally face palmed himself, he needed to relax and just enjoy this date, and just go from there.

"You ok?" Mindy asked, noticing the preoccupied look on his face.

"Yeah," Danny said, offering her a smile.

Before Mindy could respond, the cab slowed to a stop in front of the restaurant. Danny paid the driver then got out and opened Mindy’s door for her, extending his hand out to help her out of the cab as she was wearing heels. They walked inside of the restaurant and since it was a nice night out, they were seated outside with a view of the beach.

"Welcome to Chateau Papillon. My name is George. I will be your server today. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

Danny ordered a beer and Mindy a glass of red wine. George went to get their drink orders, and they perused the menu. Danny didn’t typically like to go to fancy restaurants, but he wanted to take Mindy somewhere nice and the concierge said it was a local favorite amongst guests who frequented the island. Danny ended up ordering the baked salmon which came with cous cous and grilled vegetables, and Mindy ordered the chicken cordon bleu which came with fried plantains and rice.

"So tell me a little more about your practice?" Mindy said after they’d ordered their food.

"Well it started off just me and my mentor Dr.Schulman. Then, as the practice grew we had to bring in two other doctors. Schulman retired two years ago, one of the doctors left, and now it’s me, my other senior partner Dr. Reed and a junior partner, Dr. Roman," Danny said.

"I gotta admit I’ve been to your office before, well the building anyway. My ex kind of works in that building. Sorry, I probably shouldn’t mention my ex on a date," Mindy said, nervously running her hand through her hair.

"It’s fine, I told you all about my ex. It’s only fair I listen to you talk about yours, if you need to," Danny said.

"Thanks. Cliff notes version we were together two years, he cheated on me with my neighbor, dated us both till we happened to bump into each other in the hall. Apparently he’d told her that we’d broken up, so she had no idea she was his mistress. I dumped him and have just been focusing on my practice since," Mindy said, shrugging it off like it was nothing.

"What a jackass," Danny said.

"Oh yeah," Mindy said.

"Now that, that’s out of the way, what else can you tell me about you?" Danny asked.

"Hmm, I don’t know where to start. Should we like twenty questions it?" Mindy said.

"Twenty questions?" Danny said, confused.

"Yeah, you know, generic get to know you questions, what’s your favorite color, do you have a secret love child, that kind of thing," Mindy said.

"Ok, it’s blue and no I don’t have a secret love child that I know of anyway, you?" Danny said with a half grin.

"Good to know. My favorite color is green, but I also like purple and sometimes yellow. I guess you could say I like colors in general. No to the secret love child though most people can tell the answer to that right away cause clearly I don’t have the hips of someone who’s bared a child," Mindy said with a smirk.

"Also good to know. Guess it’s my turn to ask you a question. Did you always know you wanted to become a doctor?" Danny asked.

"Always, no, when I was little I secretly  wanted to be Meg Ryan, till my Aunt Amrita came to visit when I was nine. She was a doctor in India and she had the most glamorous collection of clothing. She was really pretty and super smart and I wanted to be just like her. She told me I could grow up to be anything I wanted to be and that I should never let anyone tell me otherwise. She died of cancer right before I graduated from med school, but I like to think she’d be proud of the doctor I’ve become. How about you?" Mindy said, blinking back tears.

"I think your Aunt would be proud, too. And me, well like I told you yesterday, after my Dad left it was just me, Ma, and my little brother. Ma worked two, sometimes three jobs to support us, I worked hard to become a doctor so she wouldn’t have to work to the grave.  Also I guess I wanted to prove that I could accomplish something like becoming a doctor despite the fact I didn’t have a dad growing up, that I could become something my dad never could be, reliable and successful," Danny said.

"Well it’s your dad’s loss. He clearly missed out on having a handsome and successful doctor he could show off," Mindy said with a smirk, which earned a crooked smile from Danny. Before he could say anything in response, George appeared with their food. They both dug in to it, taking a few bites before speaking.

"How’s your chicken?" Danny asked after taking a sip of his beer to wash down the bites of food.

"Really good actually. I see why this place is so popular. How’s yours?" Mindy said.

"Pretty good. It’s not Italian food, but it’s not bad," Danny said.

They continued to eat and chat about their current lives, even comparing patient stories, without using names, of course. After they were done with their dinner, Mindy wanted dessert and they shared a creme brulee. They both reached for the check, but Danny swatted her hand away, reminding her they were on a date. After the check was paid, they decided to go for a walk on the beach.

"I never got the appeal of sand, or the beach for that matter. I mean look at it, people shouldn’t wander into it. They should fear the ocean out of respect." Danny said when they stopped and looked at the waves crashing in on the shore.

"I’m not usually looking at the ocean when I’m at the beach, I’m usually there for the hot beach bods, if you know what I mean. I bet you would look pretty good in a speedo," Mindy said with a smirk after cupping his ass then running away, her heels in hand. Danny caught up to her wrapping an arm around her waist and whispering into her ear.

"You don’t get to cop a feel and run away,” Danny said his voice raspy.

"Oh yeah, what are you gonna do about it Castel-lamo?" Mindy said.

"This," Danny said slipping his hand lower to grab her ass and effectively pulling her flush against him. She looked up at him staring into his brooding eyes before leaning in and kissing him. Her arms wrapping around his neck as they made out like teenagers. They pulled away as things started to get heated. There were other people walking around that same beach and they’d passed some families with small children and Danny didn’t want to get arrested in a foreign country for public indecency.

Mindy started to walk again and Danny laced his hands with hers, which made her smile. They continued to walk down the beach just enjoying the fresh Caribbean air, before walking back toward the restaurant. They continued to hold hands even as they rode in the cab back to Eden’s Rock. Danny paid the cab driver then walked with Mindy back to her hotel room.

"This was nice. I had a really good time, Danny,” Mindy said as they stood outside her hotel room.

"Yeah me, too," Danny said.

Mindy looked up at him, a part of her wanted to invite him in, seeing as they’d already had sex, but that other part kind of felt that maybe they should figure out what exactly they wanted out of this before they jumped into bed together again.  Yeah she was spontaneous and he was a friend of Carl’s but she’d known him three days. So as much as she wanted to pull his shirt over his head and run her hands and mouth over his sculpted abdomen and chest, she resisted the urge.

"I should probably get to bed, Gwen and Carl want us to do this boat tour thing early tomorrow," Mindy said.

"Right, yeah, Carl called and told me about it this morning," Danny said trying to shake off the fact that Mindy didn’t want to invite him in confused him after the beach kiss.

"Yeah, but we should have dinner tomorrow, just the two of us again. There’s gonna be this live band downstairs of the hotel tomorrow," Mindy said.

"Oh, cool, yeah that sounds good. So I’ll see you tomorrow morning," Danny said.

"Yeah, good night, Dr. Castellano," Mindy said before leaning in and kissing him. She quickly tore herself away, unlocked her hotel door and slipped inside before Danny could respond.

"Good night, Dr. Lahiri," Danny said with a grin on his face to the closed door before walking away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, special thanks to my lovely beta Robin @Mindian3(twitter) for betaing , you can follow me @mindiangrowl (twitter/tumblr) for updates on my writing, sneak peeks or shoot me a message if you'd like me to write a specific prompt(one-shots only), thanks for reading!  
> -MG


	4. I'm on a Boat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the long awaited chapter 4, it was previously posted on tumblr about a year ago I believe and unedited, this is the edited version, enjoy.  
> -MG

Mindy awoke again to her phone ringing , glancing at it she saw it was Gwen.

"Ugh, Gwen, can we cancel this stupid boat tour thing. I'm so exhausted." Mindy said answering the phone, head still resting on her pillow.

"Are you seriously still in bed? The boat leaves in an hour! Anyway, I've got some bad news. Carl had the shrimp last night, even though it never agrees with him.  Something I reminded him about last night, and hes got food poisoning. So its just gonna be you and Danny on the boat."

"Come on Gwen. You're making me get up early, go on some boring boat tour, and you're not even going to be there!"

"Yeah, but Danny still is. It'll give you two another full day to spend together. Which I'm sure you're happy about."

"Well, yeah, but you're still ditching me. Is Carl even sick, or is this some ploy for you to get Danny and me closer together?"

"Yes, he is. That gagging you hear in the background, no one could fake that. Plus you two got together on your own , without my help. You like this guy Mindy, don't self sabotage. I know you, make sure you give him a real chance."

"What's that supposed to mean?  Of course I'm giving him a real chance. He's sweet, hes hot as hell and I can be myself with him.

"But? There's always a but, either you think you're not good enough for a guy. Or that hes not good enough for you, he's secretly a loser who's gonna cheat on you like Tom, Josh and Cliff."

"But,nothing."

" Come on Mindy, we've been best friends forever ,I know you, you're never this sure about a guy."

"I know. There's just something different about Danny. I know I've only known him for like four days ,but... they're aren't any but's. Unless you count his cute little white butt...sorry. The point is, I like him and so far things have been really great." Mindy said.

"Alright, well go get ready. Danny is meeting you in the lobby in thirty minutes."

"Okay, I'm getting up as we speak."

"No you're not, you're still laying in bed."

"OK, fine, I'm actually getting up." Mindy said dragging herself out of bed.

"There you go. I gotta get back to Carl, have fun today."

"Ok, yeah, bye." Mindy said hanging up and dragging herself to the bathroom.

"Our plan is working even better than I thought. Great job on the fake gagging." Gwen said hanging up the phone and turning into Carl who was sitting next to her on their hotel bed.

" I just hope it all turns out better than it did the last time you tried to set one of my friends with Mindy. lest I remind you of the Dennis situation."

" First of all it was you're idea to set them up ,and Dennis wasn't exactly the worlds greatest catch. Second, I think Mindy really likes Danny. I haven't heard her talk about a guy this way since Casey. "

"Yeah, you're right, Danny seems to be pretty into her. His ex-wife messed him up pretty bad. I could tell he wasn't really happy with her , the times that I had dinner with them."

"See, perfect match. " Gwen said with a smirk.

* * *

 

Mindy showered, got dressed and headed down into the lobby to meet Danny. She felt nervous, which was weird because she was only ever nervous on first dates. This would technically be her and Danny's second date, now that it was just going to be the two of them on the boat tour. She thought about her chat with Gwen and decided she would just go with the flow. No sabotaging. They'd already slept with each other. They'd also gone on a first date and he still wanted to hang with her. That was a good start.

"Hey." Danny said walking up to her.

"Hi." Mindy said back.

Again they weren't sure how to greet each other. Mindy took the initiative and kissed him on the cheek.

"So, Carl told me the boats leaving from the dock off the beach here at this hotel. We should probably head over there."

"Right, yeah." Mindy said .

"So how'd you sleep?" Danny asked as they made their way toward the dock.

"Good, I could of used a few extra hours, didn't get much sleep the night before." Mindy said with a smirk.

" I usually get up early, get a workout in at the gym before work then head into work. Yeah,but the other night exhausted me too, in the good way." Danny said then added the last part when he realized Mindy was flirting. Things were so easy yesterday, today he sounded like a mook.

"Right, yeah, me too." Mindy said, wondering how they got to this forced small talk. Things were more natural between them last night. This morning, they were just weird. She wondered if it was because she hadn't let him in her room after their date. Was he no longer interested in her?

"How about you?" Danny said. Asking Mindy a question about something she clearly missed.

"What? Sorry , I got distracted by the beauty of the island, the uh trees and fresh air." Mindy said.

"Uh, that's ok. I was just asking if you'd ever been on one of these tours? It'll be my first." Danny said.

"Um yeah same here, unless you count the ferry to the statue of Liberty. Or the couple of booze cruises, not that I've been on a lot . It, was basically two. " Mindy said, she mentally face palmed herself.

They were both silent the rest of the way to the dock. They spotted a sign for the tour Gwen and Carl had signed them up for ,and were greeted as they walked up.

"Welcome to Le Nageoire dolphin tour, I'm your capitaine Jacques Monsignor." A man dressed in a white uniform, with the hotels logo on the breast pocket, said.

A woman wearing a similar uniform checked off their names and motioned for them to help themselves to coffee and pastries. Danny grabbed a coffee and Mindy resisted the urge to pile her plate with food. Choosing instead to grab two large pastries before taking a seat next to Danny.

" We'll be leaving the dock momentarily, please enjoy the complimentary refreshments." A voice said through overhead speakers.

"You sure you don't want anything to eat, they've got a ton of variety." Mindy said to break the silence.

"Nah, I'm more of a corn muffin kinda guy. Everything else is too sweet." Danny said.

" Ok."Mindy said then focused her attention on her bear claws.

They sat there neither saying a word ,Danny sipping his coffee and Mindy eating.The boat disembarked from the dock and the tour began. The tour guide wasn't very charismatic . As Mindy looked around she noticed that though the boat was sizable ,the amount of passengers was small. It made sense once the guide  started talking about seaweed and the other type of creatures local to the waters.

Leave it to Carl to book an educational boat tour. Mindy thought it was gonna be  more of a whale watching type thing. She turned and saw that Danny looked equally bored.

"How lame is this tour." Mindy said.

"Yeah, a whole twenty minutes on seaweed, he's no Ken Burns."

"Who? I don't think anyone is listening. Like look at those two, Dick and Mary. Mary clearly dragged him here, and Dick's interest lies down the shirt of the chick sitting next to him, and every other chick on this boat."  Mindy whispered.

"You know them?" Danny asked.

"No, you idiot, its called people watching. You know when you go to a public place and make up stories about the strangers you see, based on your observations of them."

"Oh, yeah, that sounds stupid and a waste of time."

"Says the person who probably has never tried it. What about those two ?" Mindy said pointing to a couple sitting in the seats in front and to the right of them.

"Ok, um, do I gotta give them names?" Danny said.

"You can, but It's not like a rule or anything." Mindy said with a smirk.

"Um, ok I'll give it a try. Well the guy is in trouble with the girl, they probably had some kind of argument the other night or maybe this morning. You can tell by the distance between them, shes sitting at least a foot away.  Plus every time he tries to get closer , she moves away. The guy probably has no idea what he did wrong. How was that?"

"Terrible and depressing, the story is supposed to be funny. You're kinda bad at this but A for effort." Mindy said.

"Uh, thanks I guess."

"Let me show you how its done." Mindy said then singled out a passenger who was by himself.

The two continued on with the game, bantering back and forth  the tension and awkwardness melting away. Mindy even got a couple of crooked smiles out of Danny. By the end of the tour, they couldn't stop laughing. The other people on the boat probably thought they were insane , and the boat crew that they were extremely rude. Mindy and Danny didn't care though.

They boat docked and the walked off grinning. They then walked back to the hotel, standing outside the main doors.

"You wanna grab lunch?" Danny asked as they stood in the lobby.

"Yeah, sounds good I am starving."

" Really? You had like three bear claws on the boat."

"It was two and a half and it's rude to comment on how much a woman eats. Not that I care cause I'm a dainty bird, with hips of an eleven year old boy." Mindy said proudly.

 "I'm gonna brush right past that. How about the buffet, and I promise not to comment on your food intake." Danny said with a smirk. Mindy playfully slapped his arm before following him inside.

They ate lunch and after taking a short stroll, they decided to hit the pool. Danny bought a pair of trunks from the hotel boutique, after he went into a rant about why borrowing a pair from Carl was unhygienic.

After a couple hours swimming and sun bathing, they moved to the jacuzzi. Luckily for them no one else was around so they had the jacuzzi to themselves. Benefits of traveling to the island in a non-summer month.

"Danny?"

"Hmm."

"Can I admit something to you?"

" We're the same age, I know."

"How dare you, we are not even in the same generation." Mindy said splashing him.

"Hey, that got in my mouth!"

" Serves you right, I'm trying to have a serious moment with you.."

" Sorry, what did you want to admit."

"Well I'm usually like this super confident person when it comes to men, dating etc. I have no problem slaying dudes and taking numbers. But you, I don't know how to act around you. I know things were a little awkward this morning. You're probably wondering why, after things got all hot and heavy, I didn't invite you in. This connection or whatever we have after three days it scares the crap out of me. This trip is half way done and, I don't want this to just be about sex. A wise friend of mine reminded me that I can sometimes sabotage my relationships,not that I'm saying that's what this is. I guess my point is I don't want to screw this up, cause I really like you.  Ok, shutting up now, just forget everything I just said." Mindy said when she couldn't read Danny's expression.

"You're kind of cute when you rant. "

"That's all you're gonna say?"

No, there's more if you'll give me a chance to talk."

"Oh, ok, sorry, talk." Mindy said.

"I admit I was disappointed you didn't invite me in last night, but I meant it when I said I wanted to get to know you. I really like you too, and this, isn't just about sex. I don't want to screw this, whatever it is, up either. "

" Good ,I'm glad we're on the same page."

"Yeah."

"So I think this calls for drink."

"it's 3 o'clock in the afternoon."

 "If this is going to work Danny, you'll have to get used to my rock and roll lifestyle."

"I could get used to that."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Danny said, then kissed her.

That's all the confirmation Mindy needed, the drinks were forgotten as they made their way to Mindy's hotel room.

Later they lay on the bed in Mindy's hotel room, Mindy curled against him, sleeping soundly. Danny's phone buzzed and he hit ignore. His phone dinged signaling a message _'We Need to Talk '_ followed by _'You can't avoid me forever' 'It's Important'_ and _'Call me back '_. Danny turned off his phone and wrapped his arms around Mindy.

"Everything, ok?" Mindy said feeling him tense.

"Everything's perfect." Danny said, he only hoped it would stay that way .

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed re/reading this, I'm also working on the final two chapters that will wrap this story about nicely, I hope , lol, thanks for reading, as always you follow me @mindangrowl on twitter/tumblr for updates on new chapters, sneak peeks or to just chat about Mindy.  
> -MG

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my second attempt at smut, this time with an actual plot and I've been encouraged by one of my beta's to continue this, which I'm considering doing, after I've written and posted my other drafts. Thanks for reading, special thanks to my lovely beta Robin follow her on tumblr @redrobin2175 and twitter @mindian3, and as always you can follow me @mindiangrowl twitter/tumblr for all things fanfic wrting and tmp related, till next fic, see ya on the flippity flip.  
> -MG


End file.
